Currently, supply chain lifecycle includes combination of supply chain processes which are executed in parallel. These individual supply chain processes are executed in silo and don't interact with each other. As the interaction and information flow between the supply chain processes is less, a structured co-ordination of entire supply chain lifecycle is not possible. Further, the existing co-ordination between functional teams for each supply chain process is limited and unstructured. Besides unstructured coordination across business teams, there is lack of end to end supply chain impact analysis and limited proactive assessment and visibility of key performance indicators (KPIs).
Moreover, there is no way to find specific KPIs which are impacted due to limited and unstructured co-ordination between team and business. As proactive assessment of affected KPIs is not available for analysis, there is inbuilt delay in providing response due to dependency on previous knowledge of businesses & processes and communicating this knowledge across the global footprint.